Always
by Lucky Dice Kirby
Summary: Because when you tell someone forever, you're probably lying. [ZexionDemyx] [Drabbles] [For drabbles100]
1. Pink

These are all going to be the drabbles I'm writting for the drabble100 community on LiveJournal. Since the mod on there is pretty slow, I decided I might as well post all the drabbles I write here since I can't put them on the community yet. Anyway. Critiques and concrit is appreciated 8D Oh, and all of them are a 100 words. Just so you know. Standard disclaimers apply and such.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Zexy!"

"…When did I tell you today was my birthday?"

"I got you a gift!"

"A gift? For my birthday? Wow, how unexpected."

"Well, here it is!"

"What happened to the concept of wrapping gifts, exactly? I'm pretty sure it was a very popular practice."

"I couldn't find any wrapping paper."

"Of co- Pink hair dye, Demyx? Why, might I ask, did you get me _pink hair dye_, of all things?"

"Well, no one can seem to decide what color your hair is, so I thought we could dye it pink and solve all the world's problems!"

"…Thanks."


	2. Storm

Demyx, despite popular belief, does _not_ hate storms. He isn't scared by them. Hello, storms are full of water. He _loves_ them. Absolutely adores them with all of his—Er, nevermind. Forget I said anything.

Zexion, on the other hand, hates storms, with every fiber of his being. They scare him half to death. He knows that there really isn't anything to be afraid of, but it doesn't help.

He's still willing to go watch storms with Demyx. It's not so bad, if he's near the blonde.

Storms make Demyx happy. Zexion sometimes finds it hard to keep on hating them.


	3. Colorless

People always seem to think water is blue. It's not. It's clear.

Despite what you might think, that's not exactly like Demyx. In some ways, it is. He's very open with his emotions; if he wants to tell you something, he will. Very bluntly.

But if he doesn't want you to know something, then you won't. He's a very good liar. Not all that many people know that, because not all that many people take the time to get to know Demyx.

Zexion did, though at first it was just because he liked knowing things.

Only at first, mind you.  



	4. Lost

Before he found the Organization, when he was a new Nobody, Demyx felt more lost than he'd ever felt in his whole life. Not his current life, of course, but he did not yet have the name Demyx, and still thought of himself as Emyd.

Demyx was in a void. Between the worlds, he had no idea where he was or what was happening and where was his family?

Zexion found him then. Simply one of his wanderings, a wandering he was eternally grateful for down the road.

"Who am I? A Nobody, you said…But what--"

"Your name is Demyx."  



	5. Years

**Author's Note: Relativistic starflight idea thing belongs to Orson Scott Card. I stole it from the Ender's Game/Ender's Shadow sagas.  
**

* * *

  
"I…what?"

"I said we're moving to Atlantica. It's his dream…"

"You do know that's twelve years away, dearest Naminé?"

"Yes. Well, not for us, with the relativistic effects, but for you, twelve years."

"…You're not really going. You wouldn't do that."

"I'm going, Zexion. The ship leaves in two days. Demyx wants to go, so…"

"…I'm going with you."

"I'm your sister, but we've never been that close. Why would you uproot your life to come?"

"Why would you uproot yours?"

"Because, Zexion, I'm in love with Demyx. I'd follow him anywhere."

"You want my answer? Same reason as you."


	6. Fall

_Ring around the rosie… _

The nursery rhyme seemed like a nice enough tribute to Zexion, as he'd always loved history, and that's where the song came from. The happy melody sounded foreign to Demyx's ears. He gathered a bit of water, molding it, until it became a diamond ring.

_Pocketful of posy…_

The water quivered and changed, becoming a bouquet of flowers.

_Ashes, ashes…_

Once again, the water transformed, becoming an image of Castle Oblivion, except in ruins.

_We all fall down._

Demyx stopped playing. The water fell to the ground with a dull thud that rang in his ears.


	7. Air

Zexion glanced up from his seat beside Demyx, to find the boy lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, just the trip. I wish we could stay..."

"Speak for yourself. That carnival was torture."

Demyx grinned. He'd forced Zexion to buy him balloons. It had taken an hour of threats to sway him. And when Demyx lost the yellow balloon, he'd insisted on getting another one. He lost that one too, of course.

Demyx stared out the window. Amongst the clouds he could see two balloons, one a dull golden yellow, the other dark blue. He smiled.  



	8. Knowledge

Zexion, in his days at Castle Oblivion, had read a great deal in the library. He remembered reading a book called the Bible, from one of the many worlds. Heart? No, not that. Something like it.

There was a quote from it that he particularly liked, the one about the tree of knowledge.

In this moment, the quote seemed to relate to him somewhat. They were told they could not feel, and he did. At least it felt like it. Maybe Demyx was really right.

He had felt; eaten from the tree of knowledge, and now he would surely die.


	9. Moon

Everyone knows that Zexion loves to read. On many days he would spend hours in the library, accompanied on an off by Demyx. He had just gotten to Shakespeare, who was apparently quite a renowned playwright on a world called Earth.

He left Romeo and Juliet in his room when he left for Castle Oblivion.

"…so fine, that all the world will be in love with night..." Demyx recited.

"What kind of idiotic garbage is this? Maybe you can make people into stars, but not Nobodies…" And he stared at the moon that was Kingdom Hearts, and burst into tears.


	10. Sixth Sense

_Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop._

Demyx listened to the dull sound of the drizzling rain. He could feel it somewhere in the back of his mind, not just with his ears. He could feel each and every drop as it fell, if he just focused in on it. Whenever he did, he could focus on nothing else.

He'd been doing it quite often lately.

Demyx really, really loved the rain. He'd loved it before, but now, it was his savior. He could completely withdraw from his life, just listening to rain.

The rain kept him company now, because Zexion couldn't anymore.


	11. Sight

Demyx loved to watch the stars. The problem was, in The World That Never Was, the moon that was Kingdom Hearts drowned them out. It really pissed him off.

Zexion preferred the blond when he was happy, so one night, he barged into the man's room without warning, and dragged him by the arm into a portal.

Before Demyx could ask him who the hell he thought he was, Zexion pointed to the sky.

Demyx stared. It was…beautiful. You could see all the stars perfectly.

Zexion was rather regretting helping the blond after being hugged so hard he couldn't breathe.


	12. Children

This was wrong, _wrong,_ and they both knew it. He was sixteen, Demyx twenty-three, almost twenty-four. Funny, that Demyx was the older one, yet he was much more childish than Zexion.

And _really_. A carousel in an abandoned park? Whose idea was this? Not the most protected spot in the world.

They both lay panting, leaning against one of the horses. Zexion got up and dressed silently. He turned to face Demyx.

"We need to stop doing this. We'll get caught one day, and then you'll go to jail for a fling. Goodbye."

"Wait…what? I-- Zexion!"

He didn't look back.

* * *

**Based on the song Shiny by The Decemberists.**


	13. Ends

Demyx slammed the door into his room, not noticing the dent he made in the wall. Everything was spinning out of control. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

Or maybe it was.

_"I'm sorry, Demyx. But as we have no hearts, we cannot feel, and therefore--"_

_"But I--"_

_"What's the point, if it's all lies?"_

_"Zexion…"_

_"I'm sorry."_

Demyx kicked the party shuffle button on the stereo, perhaps a bit harder than necessary. 

_Waking up with a sad note,  
Delivered yesterday, saying,  
You would like to think you're in love…_

Demyx kicked the stereo into the wall.

* * *

**Based on the song Get up and Go by The Polyphonic Spree.  
**


	14. Joker

"Hey, Zexy?"

Zexion fixed the boy beside him with a glare, though he said nothing. He was used to being called Zexy by now, but it still annoyed him considerably. He didn't have the heart (Ha, ha.) to tell Demyx to stop it.

"What is it, Demyx?"

"Why is six afraid of seven?"

"Because Seven is a psychotic madman who was probably a serial killer in his past life."

"That's not what I meant, you know."

"Yes, but that's a childish, overused joke."

"So?"

"So, you don't use it."

"But I like it!"

"And I am not afraid of Saix!"


	15. Friends

"Hey Zexion."

"Hello, IX."

"So…I was thinking, maybe I could cut your hair? Since Axel always calls you emo because of it…"

"…Excuse me?"

"Can I cut your hair?"

"I _like _my hair, IX. And why would you want to?"

"No reason."

"…Really."

"Really."

"Do you know the story of Samson and Delilah?"

"You mean from that book from that one world? Yeah."

"I thought you said you'd never read the Bible."

"Well, yeah…But you were reading it, so I thought I would too."

"…Just because I was reading it, IX?"

"You can call me Demyx, by the way."

"…Okay."


	16. Touch

To Demyx, it was the little touches that mattered most. Y'know, little brushes in the halls, sitting together their legs touching at meals, or just holding hands on missions.

Those little touches, the ones you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for them, they showed that what they had, whatever it was…it meant more that the quick fucks the other members had, just to try to feel _something_. Whatever they had, it was so much more. Those touches… They showed that Zexion cared (Because it couldn't be love) enough about him to want to be near him all the time.


End file.
